1. Field
This relates to a washing machine and a washing method, and more particularly, to a washing machine and washing method which reduce resonance in a support surface of the washing machine.
2. Background
Generally, a washing machine cleans laundry items by washing, rinsing, and spinning in order to separate dirt from the items using water, detergent and a mechanical operation. An agitator type washing machine washes laundry items by rotating a washing rod positioned at the center of the washing tub in left and right directions. A pulsator type washing machine washes laundry using friction force between the laundry items and water current generated by a circular plate shaped pulsator formed in a lower portion of the washing tub. A drum type washing machine washes laundry items by rotating a drum containing washing water, detergent and the laundry items.
In the drum type washing machine, a tub holding wash water therein is mounted within a cabinet, and a drum having the laundry items loaded therein is mounted within the tub, with a motor that rotates the drum being mounted at the rear of the tub. A drive shaft is axially connected to a rear side of the drum, passing through the tub. A lifter is mounted within the drum so as to lift laundry during a rotation of the drum.
Such a drum type washing machine generates vibration as the drum rotates during wash, rinse and spin cycles. In particular, if the drum is rotated at a high speed for a long time during spinning, excessive vibration may cause the support surface, such as the floor, on which the washing machine is positioned, to resonate.